kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
...Is a Friend Indeed
- Reason with Thomas 175 - Ambush Thomas 175 - Attack Thomas 175 + 225 - Blackmail Thomas |previous_quest = A Friend In Need... }}'...Is a Friend Indeed '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Henry assists his friends Fritz and Matthew at their job after they have a spat with their boss. Synopsis I got Fritz and Matthew a new job at a mill. Now it's time to find out how they're getting on. Objectives *Find out how Fritz and Matthew are getting along **Talk to Matthew **Talk to Fritz *Sort out Fritz and Matthew's problems with Thomas **Negotiate peace at the mill ***Talk to Matthew **Arrange a fight with Thomas ***Get ready for the fight ***Get ready for the ambush **Tell Fritz and Matthew the bad news ***Talk to Matthew Walkthrough Several days after finding them work in A Friend In Need..., Henry travels to the Ledetchko Mill to see how Fritz and Matthew are getting on. Miller Oliver will tell you that the duo seem to work well when he's there, but the minute he's not got his eye on them, Old Thomas can't get them to do a lick of work - he's always yelling at them. Strangely, Thomas claims that it's only because he's put in a good word for them that the Miller keeps them around. Speak to Matthew, who will tell Henry that nothing they do seems to be good enough for Thomas, as he's always complaining they're too slow, too lazy, and their work is inferior. Irritatingly, the mill does need alot of work, and Matthew enjoys being there (the Miller's pretty daughter Jane might be a factor) but Thomas is so arrogant and incompetent that he's thinking of leaving. Fritz too, is sick of Old Thomas, who threw him in the river after an argument, even though Fritz can't swim. He's less subtle about his plans, and thinks that beating the stuffing out of the foreman would be a better approach. He also remarks that Thomas often goes off to play dice with Laurence "The Wren", a millhand at the Budin mill. The quickest way to resolve the issue is to speak to Thomas, who is concerned that the two men have bad intentions towards Jane, as well as taking advantage of the Miller's generosity by not doing the work properly. Tell him that if he could see his way to giving Fritz and Matthew a few extra groschen, and stop yelling at them for awhile, they'll complete the necessary work at the mill and be on their way. Matthew isn't too happy about being forced out, but gives you 175 . Otherwise, tell Old Thomas that Laurence is wanting to meet for a game of dice - correct him that Peshek is from Rattay, not Putin, and be sure to name drop "The Wren", or he'll become suspicious. After that, go and see Fritz, and tell him that you're going to arrange an ambush. Matthew is not best pleased with the idea, but agrees to come along. At the 18th hour, return and tell Fritz you're ready. The three of you will attack, and beat Thomas to a pulp. He will agree to treat his workers better, and Matthew will give you 175 . Alternatively, you can provoke the foreman, and agree at a meeting place to sort the issue with fists. Thomas agrees to bring two of his friends and meet you that night at the nearby quarry.This is the slightly more honorable approach, as three-on-three is a lot fairer than three-on-one. At the 18th hour, tell Fritz that you're ready to go. Then travel to the designated spot, just west of Ledethcko, and fight Thomas and his two friends. Once again, Matthew will give you 175 . However, if you talk to the Miller first, he'll let slip that he knows Thomas isn't much of a miller. Taunt Thomas about the Miller's confession and he'll attack you in a fury. If you win, he'll leave the mill. Fritz is annoyed, because he wanted to thrash Thomas himself, but Matthew is satisfied, and gives you the 175 . Finally, you can decide to get to the bottom of whatever is rotten at the mill. Speak to the Miller first, and learn about how his son Martin, the previous foreman, died while transporting some goods with Thomas when the wagon overturned on top of him. Since then, they have had a terrible time keeping workers - it seems as though Martin was too soft on them, and they left when Thomas was promoted started demanding they work harder. Even Jane's sweetheart absconded, which Henry finds odd. After all, she's a kind, pretty girl of marriageable age, and stands to inherit the whole mill. Eventually, the Miller will become upset when you imply that Thomas may be driving the workers away intentionally, and will refuse to speak with you. As it happens, Jane overheard your conversation. Although she can't help you, she agrees that Thomas is up to no good, and tells you more about her brother's death. Thomas ran to get help once the wagon overturned, but before he returned, Martin had died - and someone had even stolen a scarf that Jane had given him. Now you know that there's more than meets the eye, talk to Thomas again. His story doesn't quite align with what the Miller and Jane have told you, so wait til he is asleep, pickpocket him and take the grubby scarf he's carrying around with him. It's obvious to Henry that the scarf was the same one stolen from Martin - clear evidence that Thomas was involved in his death, as a means to getting control of the mill by marrying Jane. If you want, tell Thomas you know what he's done - he still desperately claims that Martin gave him the scarf to seal their deal about taking care of the mill and his sister. Now you know he's lying, because he originally said the scarf must have been lost in the accident. Threaten to reveal his secret in order to either demand he leave the mill, or order him to leave Fritz and Matthew alone. Old Thomas' Stats You can also blackmail him for 175 (or another 225 ) - but if you tell him you're going to tell someone anyway, he'll attack you. You can still tell Jane you found the scarf even after you gave it to Thomas, but without proof, you can't really do anything about it. But the obvious choice is to give the scarf to Jane - the Miller wont even speak to you. She will take it and confront Thomas, who will immediately flee, knowing the game is up. Go back and tell Fritz that the problem is solved, and Thomas wont be bothering them again. Notes *''This quest is time critical and will fail after a few days (less than a week).'' *''Don't kill Thomas at any point during the quest. Or Before.'' Category:Side Quests